¿Feliz día blanco?
by Agus-chii
Summary: Luego de que paso un mes de su existoso día de San Valentin, Ikuto decide darle a Amu uno de sus mejores recuerdos por el Dia Blanco. Aunque ciertas confusiones, mal entendidos e inconvenientes ocurren en cierta salida, él no iba a dejar que eso arruinara sus planes. "Continuación" de "San Valentin inesperado" (no es necesario haberlo leido para entenderlo) ¡Amuto!


_Oooooh lo prometido a tiempo por primera vez xDD Ya me siento German e.e _

_Bueno, para los que no saben que es "El Día Blanco" (Supongo que si ya que lo explican claramente a principios del capitulo 23 de Shugo Chara Doki) Es cuando los hombres le devuelve el triple a las chicas por San Valentin ¿Se entiende? No me importa xD En culaquier cosa consulten con Wikipedia-sama c:_

* * *

_**Declaimer:**__ Shugo Garcha, digo, Chara (es un chiste ;-;) no me pertenece a menos que mienta y diga que si (?_

* * *

**_¿Feliz Día Blanco?_**

14 de Marzo. Así es, hoy era el tan esperado Día Blanco. Recuerdo que hace un mes viví uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Pase San Valentín con mi pequeña niña ¿Que más podía pedir? A pesar de que terminé pagando todo yo, ya era feliz con que ella estuviese a mi lado. Por eso, hoy, 14 de marzo, Día Blanco, quiero pasar el día y devolverle todo a Amu, no por tradición, si no porque es lo que más deseo. Tiene que ser el triple ¿Cierto? Jeje... Por alguna razón siento que me divertiré más yo que ella..

Mi regalo había sido una caja de chocolates. Supongo que el triple sería un pastel. Y también me había dado unos de sus cálidos y sabrosos besos. ¿Que sería el triple de ellos? Bueno, saltemos los detalles, no creo encontrarme en el horario indicado para hablar que tipo de cosas sería. Por mi lo haría, no solo hoy, si no todos los días. Moriría hacerla totalmente mía. No hay problema en ello ya que a partir de ese días nos hicimos novios ¿No es cierto? Pero obviamente debía esperar a que ella estuviese lista y a que creciera un poco. A pesar de que las ganas y mis hormonas me comieran vivo.

Miré mi reloj, era ya casi medio-día. Aún estaba recostado en el pasto con mi chara, Yoru, durmiendo en mi pecho. Me paré y lo puse cuidadosamente en mi hombro para no despertarlo. Decidido, empecé a caminar hacía la casa de mi fresita. Iba a dar un salto desde la entrada al balcón, pero antes de entrar, me escondí ya que justo había entrado su madre.

- Amu-chan - habló su madre Midori - Como sabes hoy es Día Blanco y papá va a llevarme a almorzar. Supongo que también me llevara a otros lugares. Me llevaré a Ami para que no te sientas incomoda. Ya que seguramente alguien también tiene que darte algo ¿Verdad? - ella guiñó un ojo. Miré a Amu que había captado la indirecta. Estaba totalmente roja - Pero que no se exceda. No querrás que tu padre se entere ¿No? Volveremos más o menos a la media-tarde. Llámame ¿Si? -

Ella salió del cuarto para luego salir junto a su esposo e hija menor de la casa. Una vez que me deshice fácilmente de 3 de mis 7 objetivos, iba a ser más fácil que Amu y yo estemos a solas. Las otras 4 eran...

- ¡Amu-chan! - exclamaron las 4 enanas, charas de Amu. Oh si, de algunas forma tenía que hacerlas desaparecer. Y Yoru era mi carnada para ello - ¡Hoy es día blanco! ¿Que crees que hará Ikuto? -

- ¡¿Eeeh?! ¡¿Ustedes también?! - gritó Amu hecha un tomate. Dios, como amaba verla así - N-No creo que se haya acordado. Además no me llamó ni planeó nada -

- Bien, ¿Por que no le preguntas? - Miki apunto hacía el balcón. Era imposible que me viera. ¿Pero como lo olvidé? Ellas pueden sentir la presencia de otros charas. En este caso la de Yoru.

¿Que caso tenía seguir escondiéndome? Salí de mi escondite y me deje ver por los ojos dorados de Amu -Yo - saludé.

- ¡¿Ikuto?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! - exclamó Amu.

- No seas tonta, tu sabes bien la razón por la que estoy aquí... - cada palabra que pronunciaba era un paso más. A tal punto de que encerré a Amu contra la puerta de su cuarto y mi cuerpo.

- ¿Q-Que vas a...? -

- Pero antes - interrumpí. Le di 2 suaves golpecitos a la cabeza de Yoru, haciendo que despertara.

- ¿Q-Que pasa-nyan? - preguntó algo soñoliento. Lo miré, él entendía mi expresión - ¿Ahora-nyan? - se quejo. Nuevamente lo mire. Teníamos nuestra forma de entendernos - Ok... ¡Oigan chicas! ¡Hay algo que debo mostrarles-nyan! - dijo volando hacía ellas.

- ¿Que cosa Yoru? - preguntó Ran.

- ¡Solo siganme-nyan! - él salió por la ventana y las demás lo siguieron. Listo, todos los obstáculos habían sido derrotados.

- Ahora si... Estamos solos... - empecé a acariciar el rostro de Amu con uno de mis dedos.

- ¿Q-Que vas a hacer?... - preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿En serio quieres saberlo? -

Al ver que no ponía resistencia alguna, me propuse a continuar. Agarré a Amu suavemente de las muñecas y las puse a la altura de su cabeza. Sin dejar de agarrarlas con cuidado, fui alimentándome del sabroso cuello de Amu. Comencé a morder para saborear cada rastro de su piel. Luego empecé a lamerlo y esparcir suaves besos hasta su oreja. Miré y ya no tenía ese color pálido, ahora estaba todo rojo y pequeñas marcas que había dejado.

- Tengo que darte lo que te mereces, preciosa... - dije rozando mis labios con su oreja. Luego de estas palabras hice lo mismo que hice con su cuello. Jugué con la oreja de Amu. Haciendo que más suspiros escaparan de su boca - Te gusta mucho ¿No? En estos momentos me estarías golpeando. Pero yo se que te encanta - no pude evitar mirarla a los ojos que me miraban perdidamente. Sus mejillas estaban que explotaban. Quería ver hasta donde podían llegar el color de estas.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró.

- ¿Que pasa princesa? - solté sus manos, agarré su rostro y comencé a esparcir cortos besos por su rostro. Besé sus mejillas, su nariz, frente, muy cerca de sus labios. Aún no tenía respuesta de ella. Sus brazos dijeron todo ya que sentí un abrazo de su parte - Deja que yo también me divierta un poco... -

La abracé por la cintura y comencé a besar sus labios lentamente. Los míos jugaban y recorrían despacio los suyos. De un momento de otro empecé a lamerlos con mi objetivo de que ella los abriera y poder entrar a su boca. Pero al no poder lograrlo, los mordí y entré directamente para saborear ese sabor a frutilla que había en su interior. Agarré firmemente su rostro para profundizar aquel beso y jugar mejor con su lengua. No deje que ella se me separará. No hasta dejarla sin aire. Noté que su cuerpo iba perdiendo el equilibrio e iba cayendo.

- Ya lo sabía, pronto ibas a caer ante mi, Amu... - dije separando nuestros labios y sosteniendola por la espalda.

- ¡N-No seas idiota! ¡No me dejabas respirar! -

- Jejeje también lo sabía, siempre te dejo sin aliento - volví a bromear, guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua.

- ¡Como quieres que me quede sin oxigeno si no me soltabas! - gritó.

- Aún así lo disfrutabas ¿No? - aproveché que ella estaba medio inclinada hacía atrás y logre alzarla como una princesa, tal y como era.

- ¿¡Y-Y ahora?! -

- Vamos a divertirnos... - dije al notar su nerviosismo.

Ella cerró fuerte sus ojos pero apenas los abrió cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose - ¿Eh? -

- ¿Que creías, pequeña pervertida? - bromeé.

- ¡N-Nada! - su sonrojó aumento - ¿A-A donde vamos? -

- Solo sigueme... - la bajé y tomé su mano.

Ambos salimos de la casa de Amu, planeaba llevarla a un lugar especial...

- ¿Eh? ¿Un parque de diversiones?... - dijo apenas llegamos - "Tierra del Huevo Soñado" ¿Este lugar no es...? -

- Así es - interrumpí - Este es el parque donde derrotamos a Easter. Hace poco lo abrieron luego de restaurar los daños de la batalla. Si bien el antiguo parque donde solíamos ir ya no existe. Pero ahora este lugar forma parte de mi mejor recuerdo, cuando me rescataste, Amu... - apreté su mano y la miré fijamente. Ella solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Tanto ella como yo quedamos impresionados por la cantidad de atracciones, pero los ojos de Amu brillaban de la emoción.

- ¡Ne Ikuto! - exclamó feliz - ¡¿A donde subimos primero?! Oh que te parece si... - ella no continuó ya que volteó para verme, yo volví a sonreír y caminé hasta ella.

- ¿Vez? Eres una niña... Tranquila, iremos a donde quieras... - la abracé por atrás y besé su mejilla.

- Y-Ya... - ella desvió la mirada - Entonces vayamos allá - dijo señalando una montaña rusa.

La fila era enorme, estuvimos un buen rato esperando aunque hubo cierto momento donde noté que Amu estaba incomoda...

Estábamos a punto de subir al juego cuando ciertas chicas que estaban atrás nuestro comenzaron a susurra ciertas cosas.

- Wow, ¿Viste ese chico? -

- Si, es muy guapo ¿Será modelo? -

- No lo se pero parece buen hermano, llevando a su hermanita menor al parque... -

- ¿Hermanita? ¿No será su novia? -

- Por favor, mírala, es una niña ¿Crees que un chico como él estaría con alguien así? -

- Tienes razón seguramente debe salir con chicas más lindas y de su edad -

- Jajaja cierto, perder el tiempo con alguien así -

- Jajajaja Si ¿No? -

- Oye Ikuto... - dijo Amu - Mejor vayámonos, hace media hora estamos en la fila. Y creo que hasta que subamos va a ser muy tarde - era obvio que había oído la conversación.

No me importaba lo que decían esas chicas, yo amaba a Amu y estaba consciente de la edad que nos llevábamos. Cargué a Amu haciendo que quedáramos de frente a frente y que sus piernas quedaran a mis costados. Sin dejar escapar un segundo más la besé en frente de esas chicas, lo cual noté que habían quedado en shock.

- ¿Para que? Ya me hiciste esperar y ya estamos casi adelante. No me iré hasta que nos subamos los dos ¿Si? - me separé y acaricie sus mejillas. Ella me abrazó y yo aproveché para mirar a esas chicas y lanzarles una mirada que no solo las derritió si no que también les hizo saber que yo era de Amu y de nadie más.

Fuimos a todos los demás juego que Amu quería ir. La pasamos bien pero cada vez que nos subíamos a uno, siempre había alguna que otra persona que decía algún comentario sobre nosotros. Si bien hubo una sonrisa en el rostro de Amu todo el día, sabía que parte de ella era falsa.

- Wuaaaa - bostezó - Ya se esta haciendo tarde ¿No? - Amu me miró con su cara soñolienta.

- Si - afirmé - Pero aún falta un lugar... - tomé la mano de Amu otra vez y nos dirigimos a una torre que se encontraba en el centro del parque.

- Ikuto ¿Por que vinimos aquí? - preguntó.

Hice que caminara hasta el barandal donde se podía ver desde lo alto toda la vista.

- Wow... - quedó impresionada.

- Mira, allá esta tu casa... - señalé hacía cierto lugar y me puse atrás de ella abrazándola.

- Es hermoso... - sonrió.

Besé su cuello y la abracé más fuerte para pegarla a mi cuerpo. Ella solo cerró los ojos y no hizo nada. El lugar esta completamente en silencio, hasta que cierto grupo de chicas vino y arruino la escena.

- Oh mira, es la pareja de recién - susurró una de ellas.

- Etto... Ikuto... - dijo Amu abriendo los ojos - Iré a comprar unas bebidas, ya vengo ¿Si? - ella forzó una sonrisa.

- Esta bien - dejé de besar su cuello, la solté y vi como Amu entraba a la torre y bajaba 1 piso donde había una maquina de refrescos.

- Oye, chico - me llamó la otra - ¿Que haces perdiendo tu tiempo con alguien como ella? -

- Eso ni siquiera te importa, métete en tus asuntos - respondí fríamente.

- Oh vamos... - ellas se acercaron lentamente hacía mi - ¿No quieres divertirte un raro? - una de ellas comenzó a acariciar mi rostro... Que asco, si no fuese hombre juraría que las golpearía.

Estaba a punto de correrme y salir del lugar para ir por Amu, pero ella había vuelto antes de lo que esperaba. Ella no dijo nada, su cabeza estaba agachada y lo único que hizo fue soltar las latas de gaseosas y salir corriendo.

- ¡Amu! - me liberé de ambas chicas y corrí tras ella - ¡Amu! ¡Espera! - Amu seguía corriendo entre la gente y yo hacía el intento de pasar sobre ellos y alcanzarla. A pesar de que la perdí supuse que iría a su casa, así que me dirigí hacía allá lo más rápido posible. Unas 7 cuadras antes de llegar vi a Amu con el intento de mantenerse parada, con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas e intentando respirar - Oye Amu... - me acerque lentamente a ella que estaba de espaldas.

- ¡Idiota! - ella corrió mi mano con la suya antes de que la tocará - ¡Aléjate! - no había lagrimas en su rostro, pero pude notar que la había destrozado.

- Oye Amu... - intenté calmarla pero era imposible.

- ¡¿Por que sigues perdiendo el tiempo conmigo!? ¡¿Por que no te vas de una vez con esas zorras y dejas de fingir que te importo?! ¡Ya es...! - no toleraba oír esas estupideces, así que agarré su brazo, hice que lo levantar y la encerré contra la pared.

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas y escúchame! - la interrumpí y grité enfadado, pero a decir verdad cero que me pasé - ¡Tu eres la única a la que amo! ¡Esas chicas no me interesan en lo más mínimo! ¡¿Crees que vendría hasta aquí si no lo hiciera?! -

Noté que el brazo de Amu iba perdiendo fuerza y que de sus ojos salieron pequeñas lagrimas. La solté y lo primero que ocurrió fue que ella se lanzó rápidamente para abrazarme.

- ¡Lo siento, Ikuto! - ella inundo su cabeza en mi pecho - Es que... Es que a veces pienso que estarías mejor con alguien mayor y hago lo posible para dejar de pensar en esas cosas. Pero luego de oír lo que decía y de ver esa escena, creo que es verdad. Yo... Yo solo soy una niña... -

Sus palabras me dejaron impresionado, pero no pensé en quedarme callado - Si lo eres... ¿Pero sabes? No me importa, y mucho menos lo que digan lo demás... - me separé un poco para agarrar su rostro y secar con mis dedos alguna de las lagrimas que habían caído de su rostro.

Ella sonrió y yo también lo hice. Cargué a Amu en mi espalda ya que estaba completamente agotada. Fuimos hasta su casa, no había nadie. Vi que había un mensaje de voz en la contestadora, caminé hasta él y lo reproduce.

- Amu-chan, papa me llevará a otros lugares junto con Ami ¿Si? Lo siento mucho llegaremos algo tarde. Pero si tienes hambre hay comida en la heladera que puedes calentar -

- ¡Ooooooh lo siento Amu-chan!. ¡Papa-san quiere estar allí contigo pero llegaremos lo más pronto posible! -

- Ya, ya querido. No te preocu... - ahí se cortó.

Fin del mensaje de voz. Dios, pensar que estos eran mis futuros suegros me daba un poco de escalofríos.

Mientras subía por las escaleras Amu despertó y soltó un pequeño bostezo - Ikuto... ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Y papá y mamá? -

- Parece que se demoraron un poco, eso nos da más tiempo a solas... - sonreí pervertidamente.

- ¿Eh? - ella estaba confundida, aún estaba media-dormida.

- Ahora... Ahora es tiempo de que arreglemos cuentas. Tu ya te divertiste, ahora es mi turno... - abrí la puerta de su habitación y la recosté en su cama. Agarré sus manos y comencé a besar suavemente su cuello.

- ¡A-Aléjate pervertido! - ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho - Aaahh... Ahh... - mientras que yo puse las mías sobre sus muslos descubiertos.

- ¿Me detengo? - pregunté. Era obvio que no iba a hacerlo, ya que aunque lo negará, sabía bien que le gustaba.

- Aahh... P-Pero... - ella cerró fuerte sus ojos.

- ¿Y si hago esto? - mordí por debajo del mentón de Amu y comencé a acariciarla cerca de cierta zona.

- I-Ikuto... - suspiró.

Yo seguí bajando, hasta toparme con los primeros botones de su camisa. Con mis dientes deshice los 3 primeros de esta y besé por el medio de sus pechos. Ella soltó un corto y bajo gemido que mis orejas disfrutaron placenteramente. Noté que su piel se había puesto de gallina por los escalofríos y su espalda de había arqueado un poco. Señal de que ya me estaba pasando de mis limites. La miré a los ojos. Era cierto, a pesar de que lo disfrutaba tanto ella como yo, vi que en sus ojos se estaba encendiendo una llama de placer que me encendería más a mi y terminaría haciendo algo que más tarde nos íbamos a arrepentir.

- Lo siento pequeña, es solo que no puedo detenerme cuando se trata de ti - besé suavemente sus labios y la abracé. Me acosté a su lado. Ella volteó dejando que mi cabeza quedara en su pecho y pudiera sentir sus latidos. La apreté más a mi y comencé a olfatearla.

- Ikuto... - me llamó con una voz dulce y suave - Muchas gracias... - ella me abrazó pegándonos más - Gracias por sentirme querida y hacerme pasar este día... -

- De nada princesa... - cerré mis ojos y ella también lo hizo.

Nos quedamos dormidos un buen rato abrazados el uno al otro. Pero sus padres y charas llegaron y no tuve más opción que irme. Antes de salir de su habitación besé su frente y acaricié su rostro. Iba a volver pronto y ella lo sabía muy bien...

* * *

_Ta daaaa ~ (? Espero que les haya gustado x3 A decir verdad quería hacer algo lemmon e.e Pero las normas no me lo permiten y estoy guardando lo mejor para más adelante ewe_

_¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Saludos! _

_PD: No se preocupen, ya estoy preparando algo lemmon para ustedes ewe_


End file.
